Crystal Tears WIP
by Sirona Tailtu
Summary: FIRST FIC! - PLEASE REVIEW! A Shadow from Si'at's past comes back for Bitter/Sweet vengence. OC Based Story - Sorry No Cannon Characters. Fic based on my UFRP Character Si'at Winters. Mature Content


As Si clawed at the dark, damp ground soil, the blood seeped from the various lacerations that were scattered across the palms of her small hands. Deeper, darker, crimson valleys danced up and down her pale arms, wounds inflicted cruelly, without remorse by her own weapon, as Soren loomed over her beaten body. Though his face was partly obscured by the menacing shadows, there was no mistaking the look of sick perversion and twisted pleasure that flashed across his haunting features. Si was no stranger to that look. It had been the same sinister expression that he had given her almost 17 years ago. Her deep green eyes flashed momentarily with fear as he dropped to his knees at her side. Leaning closer to her, he planted one hand firmly on the ground just above her head, the smell of the Dobrian Whiskey on his breath causing her to turn her head away and gag as the foul stench stung her nostrils.

Si closed her eyes tightly, wishing herself away from the situation she had found herself in.

She tried to concentrate on the Images of her beloved husband Cassus, and their beautiful children, Niamh, Jaro, Xanthe & Makhai, but to seemingly, little avail. After a few seconds, which to her, felt like hours, she felt herself slowly becoming lost in the happier memories of her past, as they pushed themselves to the fore-front of her mind, distracting her from reality. She could almost feel herself back on Roon, on the day she gave birth to her daughter, Niamh, and hugging and kissing Cassus following his return from battle.

Soren's low, growling chuckle snapped her back to the painful present she was trapped in.

Using his free hand, he grabbed her roughly by the chin, pulling her face back to meet his. The rough calluses, from the years of physical work scratched at her skin as her eyes moved up to meet his, albeit reluctantly. He slowly looked her face up and down, taking in every detail of her quivering lips, her flushed and clammy cheeks, the mud smeared across her forehead and into her matted hair. In his twisted vision, she never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment. His hot breath prickled the skin of her ear and neck as he leaned closer to her. His voice was gruff, so full of angry hatred and contorted passion; he spoke to her like a psychotic lover.

"**I've waited such a long time for you my sweet…oh how I have missed your taste, your smell, the feel of your delicate skin against mine"**

A growl escaped him as he ran his rough tongue up her cheek, before he broke out into fits of maniacal laughter. This sudden action caused her to grimace and try to pull free of her restraints. Soren pulled away from her, running his index finger down her saliva covered cheek, leaving smears of fresh mud in its tracks. Si trashed around desperately when she heard the sound of rustling fabric, she knew that it wasn't what was left of her own clothing, but his.

He removed his brown, heavy shirt and threw it down next to her head, the smell of body odour and alcohol practically radiating from it. The movement of Si's half naked body on the ground, her desperate attempts to free herself, only served to arouse Soren further. Without warning, he slipped his large, scarred and dirty arm under her, and flipped her over onto her stomach, causing the tattered remains of her clothing to fall to the ground around her.

Si saw this as her chance to try and escape. She quickly pulled herself to her knees in an attempt to make a break for it. Her muscles burned and in turn made any sort of movement incredibly painful. Soren couldn't help but laugh at her futile attempts to run and try and save herself. He caught part of her torn robe in his hand, and threw it quickly over her head, pulling it tight across her throat. She gasped with shock as her air supply was suddenly cut off. The force of his grip on the ligature caused her head to snap back violently as she remained on all fours on the damp, cold ground. Her one hand reached up, scratching and clawing at the device that made breathing almost impossible, whilst the other remained in the dirt, acting as a stabilizer.

Her choked gasps and coughs were replaced by strangled pleas as he explored her lower half with his one free hand. His perverted touch caused shivers to run up and down her spine at an alarming rate. His dirt-caked fingernails scratched her calves as he knelt between her parted knees. His greasy fingers traced the flesh of her legs before wandering up the backs of her thighs. She could feel his arousal against the back of her upper thigh and buttocks as he pushed closer to her. He bent the top half of his body to meet hers, placing gentle yet sickening kisses down her spine, causing her to shudder beneath him. His sinister chuckle echoed around the room as his fingers wandered closer to the spot he had been longing for. Her head dropped for a moment as a tear rolled and fell from her cheek like a diamond, shattering into the mud below.

Her body shook as Soren's probing fingers found what they had been searching for. Si instinctively pulled her body away from him, denying him entrance to her, but he pulled her back to his waiting hand with a quick, sharp tug on the makeshift leash. More suffocated sobs forced their way from her bruised and beaten body as he slowly felt his way between her smooth folds, savouring the feeling of the delicate flesh against his scarred finger-tips.__He continued to trace the outline of her lips as the pressure in his trousers grew more intense. Si's sobs and pleas made him throb with anticipation as he slid his middle finger between her moistening labia, deep into her. Her muscles clamped around the intruder, hoping to prevent any further invasion, but he simply pushed harder into her. Searing pain ripped through her shaking body as he twisted and turned his finger. His long, dirt covered nail scratching, clawing, tearing at the fragile skin that lined her internally.

Fresh tears began to fall from Si's eyes as she felt her body begin to betray her. Every time he retracted his finger she felt her body relax, and then suddenly tense once more as he slammed back into her, his finger probing deeper and deeper each time. He backed away a little, giving himself a better view of her buttocks. He growled appreciatively as he with drew his finger from her body and slapped his palm hard against her flesh. The crack of the connection seemed to echo and bounce off the stone surfaces, vibrating through the air like a twisted melody.


End file.
